Apophis (The Great Return)
Apophis is the first thing created by Chaos, the last Alpha, the alpha Monstrous Deity as well as the creator of the Pillar of Creation . Biography Chaos, thinking about the fact almost all the Primordial Beings created something and create a kind of seven entities, Apophis was the first of them . Apophis fights against Erebus because he thought Erebus didn't have to corrupt the Primordial Beasts . Long after, he discovers Death created the Necrosians and, so, all the Primordial Beings created something . When Eve tryed to turn Nyx into a monster, Apophis is immediatly aware and teleports to save her youngest sister, he is turned into an Alpha Monster by Eve . When Chaos throws Eve in Purgatory, Apophis try to destroy the Purgatory, Ra fights him everyday during a thousand of years before chained him to the Pillar of Creation . Personnality Apophis loved greatly his father and his siblings, he was proud and a bit arrogant . After his conversion, he is become mostly apathetic towards his siblings and his father, remembering them but don't feel anything for them anymore . He loves Eve like a mother and respects the other Alphas even obeying to Abel despite the fact the First Alpha is only equal to the First Regular Beasts . He is very proud of his children and takes his role of Father very seriously . Powers and Abilities * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : He can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Seraphims-Level entities ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, he is stronger than anything other of Nature, Primordial Beasts-level entities, his father and uncles, he easily overwhelm Castiel . ** Super Speed : He can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : He don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : He is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : He is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as a Seraph, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven as well as any weapon created by one of the Protogenoi . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : He can see the future, however, their visions are almost never clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Void Manipulation : He can modify and shape at will the essence of Void . *** Concept Empowerment ''': His powers are renforced when he is in the Empty . * ''Conversion : He can turn deities into Monstrous Deities . * '''''Hand-to-Hand Mastery : He is expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : He can be very easily killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can easily kill him . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Time Imperators, the Prime Demons, Eve, and the Necrosians can heavily hurt him and can kill him if he is weakened . * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels and the Time Arcounts as well as the other Protogenoi can heavily hurt him . * Seraphims-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can heavily him . * Archangel Blades : They can moderatly him . * Seraph Blades : They can slightly hurt him . * Weapons forged by Protogenoi : He can be forced to temporary inactivity if he's stabbed with one of the Protogenoi-forged weapons, Kronus forced Ouranos to inactivity with the Megadrepadon forged by Gaia . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Apophis can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . * '''Less of Concept : Apophis is linked to his concept and dissapear if his concept dissapear . * Pillar of Creation : As long as the Pillar of Creation exists, Apophis is sealed outside . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Deities Category:Protogenoi Category:Males Category:Alive Category:The Great Return Category:Alpha Category:Monsters Category:Monstrous Deities Category:Strongest of Species